Events Unexpected
by fadedlullabyes
Summary: Duo and Trowa tellt the ones that they love how they feel...only to find that they have found someone else


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, I just subject to torture for entertainment

Duo stormed through the living room of the safe house. His heart shaped face was distorted in anger and his fists were balled at his sides. His long chestnut braid was twisting behind him and it seemed angered as well. Trowa looked at Duo with his one green eye. He knew why the braided teen was angry and flustered. It was the same reason that Trowa was flustered. Duo sat down beside Trowa on the couch. Duo let out a long sign before he began his tale of why he was angry.

"I told him how I felt Tro, I told him." Duo paused and Trowa nodded his head for Duo to continue. "But he's engaged to Relena, ENGAGED to RELENA! He just told me after I told him how I felt. And get this Tro; he still wants ME to be his best man. ME! Of all people!" Duo sank into the couch. Trowa patted Duo on the knee. Trowa was trying to comfort the troubled teen. Trowa let out a long sign. He was trying to decide whether or not to tell Duo about Quatre.

"Well, I told Quatre my feelings for him." Trowa stopped as violet eyes looked at him and then looked away. Trowa saw something in those violet eyes, but what he saw he wasn't sure of what he saw.

Trowa continued, "Seems that he is involved with Dorothy and she is pregnant with their child. He…he asked me to be the child's godfather. They don't want the child to have a godmother. Dorothy doesn't trust any of the females she knows. I don't know why they want me as the godfather; I am not that good around children…"

Trowa was cut off by Duo, "Bullshit Tro, I've seen you around children and you are wonderful around them, an au natural. Kids love you Tro." Duo rested his hand on Trowa's back. "I've just realized something Tro."

"What is that Duo?"

"We are the only homosexuals of the Gundam pilots. Wufei is seeing Sally Po. I saw Wufei sneak out one night and I followed him. He met up with Sally Po. You can use your imagination from there."

"Hmmm, seems both of us are out of luck aren't we? We can't have the one's we love. I guess we are meant to live our lives alone, for who could love a Gundam pilot?" Trowa said softly.

Trowa looked at Duo and noticed the pilot of Deathscythe was sleeping soundly. Trowa smiled softly and picked up the smaller pilot. He noticed that Duo was light, this surprised Trowa somewhat. Duo ate nonstop, therefore he should weigh more. Trowa also noticed the dark bags under Duo's eyes. He knew Duo had not been sleeping lately. But Trowa did not know the reason why Duo lacked sleep. Trowa came to Duo's room and was met by Heero.

"He's exhausted and I did not want to wake him. Can you open the door please?" Trowa asked Heero.

"Hn," Was all Trowa got out of Heero. Heero opened the door for Trowa and Trowa went inside Duo's room. Trowa laid Duo on his bed and removed Duo's boots and jacket for him. Duo curled up into a ball, oblivious as to where he was and who brought him here.

Trowa then realized how Duo had always been there for him. He also thought of all the ways Duo had helped him. Trowa realized that he had never paid attention to Duo. Duo had listened to him to all his problems and helped him, but Trowa never asked Duo about all of his problems. Trowa kissed Duo on the forehead and left the braided teen to sleep the night away.

"GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE DAMNIT! GO THE FUCK AWAY!" Trowa woke from his sleeping state to Duo's yell.

Trowa bolted from his room straight to Duo's. He ran as fast as he could and he almost knocked the door down. He slowed just in time to open the door without breaking the door down. The first thing Trowa saw was Duo thrashing around, swiping at the air and yelling obscenities. Trowa had no idea how to calm the teen.

Trowa approached cautiously, trying to avoid the dangerous fists of Shinigami. Trowa put his hands on Duo's side and began to shake and screamed for Duo to wake up. The tactic did not work and Duo's fist collided with Trowa's face.

When Trowa realized that first plan failed, he racked his brain for how to clam Duo down. Trowa then remembered what Quatre did when he had nightmares. Quatre would crawl into bed with Trowa and hug him while singing a lullaby. Trowa would calm down and go to sleep. Trowa knew he would have to do the same for Duo. Trowa lifted himself off the floor and headed for the bed again. This time Trowa was able to dodge Duo's fists of fury. Trowa carefully turned Duo on his side and spooned Duo. Trowa began to rub Duo's chest and he sang a lullaby softly, careful not to be too loud. This seemed to calm the Deathscythe pilot. Trowa rested his head on Duo's shoulder. Trowa swore he could hear Duo purr before sleep conquered Trowa as well.

"Hmmm s'nice…TROWA!" Duo yelped in surprised. Duo had felt strong arms around him and he had hoped they had belonged to Trowa. When Duo woke up and realized that he was right, he was surprised.

Trowa opened his eyes and smiled lazily at Duo. Duo could not help but smile back at Trowa. He realized that the smile that Trowa was showing him was a genuine smile; a smile that Trowa had not shared with Quatre.

"Good morning Sunshine. You feeling ok?" Trowa asked concerned.

"Yes, I…Trowa what happened to your eye? You have one hell of a shiner." Duo asked bugged eyed.

"Uh, you did. You were screaming so I came in to investigate. You were having a nightmare and I tried to wake you up. When I did that, you hit me, not meaning to." Trowa explained.

Duo ghosted Trowa's eye with his fingers, "Oh God Tro, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hit you." Duo could feel the tears reach the brim of his eyes.

Trowa felt compassion hit his heart when he saw the tears in Duo's eyes. No one had ever been close to tears for him, no one. And now here was Duo crying for him, for him.

"Duo, there is no need to cry." Trowa looked into those violet pools and saw many emotions.

"But Tro, I could have killed you. If I had hit you hard enough or what if I had pulled the gun from under the pillow and shot you? God Trowa, I could never forgive myself." Duo broke down and began to cry again.

Trowa took his thumb and wiped the tears from Duo's face. Trowa could not think of anything else to do, so he kissed Duo. Duo was surprised at first, but then Duo deepened the kiss. Duo slid his tongue over Trowa's lower lip and Trowa granted Duo access. They explored deeper and deeper, neither one wanting to quit, but they needed to breathe. The two teens were blown away at the intensity of their kiss.

"God, Tro…I…love…you." Duo breathed out, his forehead resting on Trowa's.

"I love you too. It took us long enough to realize that. But now we have each other and we cannot let it go, we can never lose each other." Duo tightened his grip on Trowa and rested his head on Trowa's chest and agreed. And two Gundam pilots found a love that they thought that they would never find.


End file.
